Una nueva Promesa
by Yenharu
Summary: En medio del campo de batalla en la cuarta guerra ninja, Hinata y Naruto se reencuentran ¿que sucedera ahora? Averigualo...
1. Hinata

**Notas:** Los personajes y tecnicas son de Kishimoto. Si fueran mios seria mas shojo que shonen y habrian muchas parejas *-*

Tambien esta ubicado en el contexto del manga y contiene spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 -Hinata-<strong>

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, la lucha era mucho más cruenta de lo que imaginó, bueno realmente no es que haya imaginado nada especifico, sin importar los escenarios que su mente creó, nada se asemejaba a lo que habían presenciado sus ojos en las últimas horas. Lo más cercano fue la invasión de Pain a konoha pero el tema lo tenía bloqueado en su mente, ¿autodefensa? tal vez, no se arrepentía de sus acciones pero siempre volvía a lo mismo… se golpeo mentalmente por estar pensado en esas cosas en un momento como ese.

Cuando supo la declaración de la cuarta guerra ninja, el shock fue lo que predomino en su mente, en especial al saber las razones que la desencadenaron, y para cuando reacciono ya estaba a puertas del enfrentamiento con el enemigo, designada a un grupo de la armada shinobi. Entre lo poco rescatable de la situación fue el ser asignada junto a su primo, su relación había mejorado muchísimo, el rencor de la infancia quedo en el pasado gracias a… a él, de nuevo como siempre, caía una y otra vez en recordar al chico que le robaba el aliento desde que tenía memoria, eso era ya cosa de todos los días, lo mejor era concentrarse, estaban en una mala situación Neji estaba herido, ni ella podía creerlo pero durante las peleas el rendimiento de ambos fue muy parecido, tal vez él era más osado, pero ciertamente ella se había vuelto más fuerte, logrando luchar espalda con espalda junto al genio del clan, ¿es loco sentir un poco de orgullo en un momento así?, bueno ella era una Hyūga después de todo, tal vez no era algo tan disparatado.

Estaban solos, un par de ninjas que no conocía yacían a unos metros, no mal heridos pero con poco chackra, al punto de haber perdido la conciencia, y Neji tan terco asumió que debía encargarse de todo él mismo y ahí estaba la consecuencia, otro más sumido en la inconsciencia en el momento menos indicado, y solo ella alerta ante el enemigo, quien lo diría, Hinata la que fue considerada débil para ser la líder del clan por años, estaba ahora entre los shinobis que quedaban en pie.  
>Activo el byakugan, busco… nada cerca, gracias a Kami, se las habían ingeniado para, una vez menguado los dos frentes alejarse en cuanto sus fuerzas cedieron. ¿De qué estaban hechas esas cosas? Parecían no dejar de aparecer, y con la misma fuerza uno tras otro, uno pudo incluso atrapar a Neji.<p>

Ahora solo debía rogar para que la situación se mantuviera hasta que se repusieran los otros o al menos Neji, para reunirse con su escuadrón y enfrentar de nuevo al enemigo, si, porque no había duda, ella no se rendiría, esa era una batalla por el mundo shinobi, la esperanza y ante todo para defender a los dos jinchurikis que aun estaban a salvo. No había titubeos en su mente ella daría lo mejor de sí, ¿tenía eso que ver con el hecho que uno de ellos era, es y será el amor de su vida? Claro pero eso solo le daba más fuerzas, y si algo había aprendido de él precisamente era el no rendirse y luchar por lo que se cree y quiere en la vida.

Su byakugan la alerto… se acercaba algo, si algo, pero no una de esas cosas que enfrento antes, era distinto, ¿Cómo los llamaron los escuadrones de inteligencia? Si… una especie de zombi sin voluntad, increíblemente fuertes, y aun mas difíciles de derrotar, su nivel de chackra la estremeció, ella no estaba en buenas condiciones y el estar rodeada de ninjas inconscientes no ayudaba. La idea cruzo por su mente, sabía lo que debía hacer, el zombi venia solo, si lo despistaba o al menos lo alejaba lo suficiente les daría una oportunidad de recuperarse a los otros, no tenía sentido quedarse y que murieran todos.  
>Tomada la decisión, respiro profundo, se puso en pie, dio una última mirada a su primo y se perdió en la espesura del bosque con la mirada cargada de determinación y su corazón palpitando a toda su capacidad.<p>

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic y realmente no esperaba escribir uno pero la idea no me salía de la cabeza después de comentarlo con una amiga luego de leer uno de los ultimos capitulos del manga. Empezó como one shot y salió un poco más grande subiré un capitulo por semana.<p>

Y todos mis agradecimientos para los que se animen a leer, pido de antemano disculpas por los errores que contenga como dije soy nueva en esto,

Agradecimiento especial para Napivico sin ella jamás lo habría publicado, me ayudo muchísimo así que no solo es mi editora también consejera, guía y de todo un poco XD


	2. Naruto

**Notas: **Los personajes y tecnicas son de Kishimoto.

Contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 -Naruto-<strong>

Como era posible que lo hubieran engañado, separarlo del resto del mundo mientras se libraba una guerra, cuánto tiempo planeaban tenerlo así, si no hubiera sospechado aún estaría en esa cueva entrenado, bueno eso era lo positivo apenas creía todo lo que había mejorado y logrado, cosas importantes sucedieron y estaba muy agradecido con Bee y el capitán Yamato. Estaba más cerca de sasuke y un nuevo rayo de esperanza aparecía ante él.

Mientras corrían luego de escapar de la isla, trataba de pensar en un plan, no podía solo decir que cargaría con todo, que el dolor y odio eran solo un círculo sin fin ni propósito, debía idear la manera de solucionar la situación. Una guerra por él, si hace unos años le hubieran dicho algo así, se hubiera reído o pensado que le tomaban el pelo. Por él, quien siempre fue tratado como un paria, sintiéndose menospreciado, sin importancia para nadie o eso creía...

"Tu sonrisa me salvo"  
>"No tengo miedo de protegerte"<br>"Te amo"

De nuevo esa sensación en su pecho, desde ese día, esas palabras cruzan su mente en momentos que no esperaba, creando esa sensación extraña que no sabía definir muy bien, curioso, sentía aprecio y estima por muchos, Iruka sensei, Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, Sai, Gaara, la vieja Tsunade, Ero Sennin, Sasuke, y sabia también que ellos sentían lo mismo por él, bueno de Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro había cambiado y sufrido tanto.  
>Pero ese sentimiento nuevo, era parecido y distinto a la vez, demasiado complicado si lo pensaba, lo había empezado a entender mejor después de hablar con sus padres, aunque no pudiera definirse como un encuentro normal, lo habían hecho comprender el sentimiento de ser amado, amado de forma real, amado por ser quien es y aceptándolo con sus defectos y virtudes, sin esperar nada a cambio, solo confiando en él y queriendo su felicidad. En poco tiempo encontró 3 personas que lo han querido de esa forma tan profunda desde siempre y por cosas del destino siempre vivió ignorándolo, ahora el sentimiento lo abrumaba, en especial porque, a pesar de que son formas de amar parecidas al describirse, la sensación que le producían eran distintas, claro el amor de padres es diferente al que Hinata le profesaba, y saber que alguien podía tener sentimientos tan grandes por él de esa manera, lo hacían sentir muchas cosas nuevas.<p>

Sintió la mirada extrañada de Bee, tal vez por lo pensativo de su expresión, pero no lo podía evitar por mas que se concentrara su mente volvía a revivir en muchas ocasiones, en especial al descansar o dormir, esas imágenes... la espalda de Hinata, su postura llena de fuerza, su cabello hondeando por el viento, esas frases "solo quería caminar a tu lado" como seria caminar lado a lado con alguien solo para dar compañía, apoyo, fuerza, el simple hecho de caminar juntos en una misma dirección, siempre lucho por alcanzar sus metas, ser reconocido, siempre tratando de llegar al nivel de Sasuke y luego tratando de llegar hasta él y salvarlo, siempre corriendo, pero esa manera de caminar lado a lado que Hinata quería él no la conocía.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recodar lo que paso después de la confesión que tanto rememoraba, como luchó para liberarlo, los golpes que recibió, como siguió hasta llegar a él y como aquellas palabras que en tantas ocasiones salieron de sus labios fueron pronunciadas con tal determinación por ella, después de todo había algo claro, la imagen que obtuvo al levantar la mirada en aquella ocasión, quedaría grabada en su memoria para toda su vida.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo detallando lo sucedido aquel día, pensando en lo mucho que llevaba analizando el que decir cuando la viera de nuevo, que estaría haciendo ahora, la ultima vez la sintió sana y salva junto a Neji y otros shinobis desconocidos e inconscientes, se concentro, se alejaba ¿a dónde iba? un poco más de concentración y lo vio en su camino, mucho chackra y definitivamente algo muy raro ¿qué era eso? Vio la ruta de ambos y entonces entendió lo que ella hacia...

* * *

><p>Hola, no saben la emoción que me dio ver sus reviews no lo esperaba sinceramente creí que tardaría mucho para que alguien se animara a leer, así que de corazón muchas gracias por sus cometarios por eso actualicé hoy, espero no defraudarlas. De nuevo lamento si se me va algún error ortográfico.<p>

**Tenshirbk: **Gracias por darme mi primer review, ya pase por tu galería te comente un chibi de Naruto muy lindo.

**nico87: **muchas gracias, claro la guerra esta buenísima

PD: Pido disculpas si cause inconvenientes al actualizar, tuve una batalla con FF porque no sabia muy bien como subir otro cap, asi que me hice bolas, pido su comprensión T.T


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y tecnicas son de Kishimoto.

Contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - Encuentro -<strong>

Se acercaba, había logrado llamar su atención y alejarlo de la dirección donde se encontraban los otros, eso era bueno, malo era que ahora la seguía a ella, no conocía a su oponente, pero temía que pronto la atraparía, lo notaba tratando de acorralarla, tan agotada como se encontraba le era difícil correr y esquivar, su enemigo ni siquiera se había molestado en usar técnicas especiales, pero sus golpes eran certeros, debía tener cuidado de que no la alcanzara, se movió a un lado para eludir el golpe y entonces algo la sujeto, ¿como no lo vio antes? Una especie de planta controlada obviamente por el zombi, se enrollo en sus piernas, al tratar de zafarse solo logró caer al suelo, al mirar la cara de su captor vio como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Dejo a un Bee desconcertado al que solo le pudo decir; que confiara en él, que se desviaría un poco, y lo alcanzaría pronto, luego emprendió la carrera en esa dirección, la dirección en que la única persona que siempre lo quiso cuando los demás lo juzgaban estaba enfrentando algo más grande de lo que ella podía manejar.

"No eres rival para él"

"Lo sé"

No, eso no pasaría de nuevo, no lo permitiría, esta vez llegaría a tiempo, había mejorado mucho, en definitiva no volverían a herir a las personas que le importaban. Respiró profundo y aumento la velocidad.

No bajo la mirada, pero desactivo el byakugan, no había nada que hacer, estaba inmovilizada, ya que la planta enredadera la había aprisionado por completo, había aprendido de él a nunca rendirse, pero su chackra ya no daba para más, lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no por el destino que le esperaba, si no porque sentía que le fallaba, lucho por no derramarlas al menos no le daría ese gusto.

— No es personal pequeña, no puedo controlar mis acciones, fue divertido cazarte pero ya debe acabar. ¿Deseas algo antes de morir? Pero no pidas que te deje escapar. — Añadió sonriendo.

Lo miraba pero en realidad no veía a su enemigo, pensaba, ¿qué deseaba?, deseaba tanto pero en realidad más que deseo eran cosas que querría haber visto, la disolución de Souke y el Bouke, su padre diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, Naruto kun recuperando a su compañero Uchiha, cumpliendo su sueño, viéndolo sonreír de esa manera única con la que parecía irradiar alegría. Y supo su deseo; ver de nuevo a Naruto sonriendo así, su deseo no era una respuesta, ella no le confesó su amor esperando una, lo hizo porque así lo sintió, porque creyó que sería lo último, y no quería que él nunca lo supiera.

— Ya sabes cuál es tu deseo pequeña — Increíblemente su enemigo parecía cordial.

— Sí, pero no es algo que este a tu alcance — le dijo con el fantasma de una triste sonrisa.

— Ya veo ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó curioso.

— Hinata Hyūga—

— Bien Hinata, te cambio el deseo por unas últimas palabras —

Esta vez sonrió.

— Adiós Naruto kun —

"Estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado, pero tú me has mostrado el camino correcto"

"Solo quería estar contigo"

No quería perder eso, esas palabras calaron tan hondo en él, temió por un momento que al transformarse en el zorro hubiera destruido todo y a todos incluyéndola, y el alivio que sintió al saber que no fue así, no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quería una oportunidad para descubrir todas las sensaciones nuevas que esos momentos que tanto recordaba le hacían sentir, tener la oportunidad de ponerle nombre a esa sensación que nacía en él.

Una trampa que ninguno vio venir, la había atrapado, forcejeo, pero era en vano, ella desactivó su byakugan, ciertamente no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí con su nivel de chackra, pero recordó lo determinada que podía ser, tal vez tanto como él mismo, ahora parecían conversar, ya casi estaba ahí, solo un poco más Hinata, resiste un poco más.

Apareció en el claro al tiempo de verla sonreír suavemente y escuchar su voz

— Adiós Naruto kun —

Todo fue muy rápido, el zombi levanto su mano y un segundo después ya no estaba ahí, un clon lo golpeo fuertemente y el Naruto original cayó sobre él, levanto su brazo y creó un sello extraño sobre su oponente el cual pareció absorberlo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Aún estaba confundida por lo sucedido, cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y comenzó a liberarla de la enredadera.

Le dirigió una mirada preocupada antes de preguntarle — ¿Estás bien Hinata? —

— Sssi gracias— lo miró, ¿estaba soñando o alucinando Naruto la rescató? lucía distinto parecía brillar, rodeado de una luz dorada, ¿era el verdadero? ¿Y qué hacia él ahí? un momento ¿qué hacia él ahí? — Na...Naruto kun, ¿eres realmente tú? —

— ¿Eh?, cierto— río — nadie en la aldea me ha visto en esta forma pero si soy yo, el único Naruto Uzumaki— Dicho esto desactivó el modo chackra Kyuubi, temía incomodarla o que no le creyera.

En definitiva era Naruto kun, ya libre de la planta se incorporo con un poco de ayuda de él, lo cual hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su cara. Y recordó lo importante ¿qué hacia el ahí?

— Naruto kun no deberías estar aquí es peligroso, debes volver al lugar seguro al que te enviaron. —

— No puedo— su semblante cambio — no puedo simplemente esconderme mientras otros arriesgan su vida, es algo que no voy a permitir—

Lo conocía, sabía que cuando se proponía algo, no se rendía, era parte de lo que tanto amaba de él, aun así debía intentarlo.

— Pero Naruto kun, si el enemigo te atrapa todo estará perdido, además... además no soportaría verte en peligro de nuevo. —

El rubor en Hinata era notable pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, con toda la prisa que tenía olvido por un momento todas esas frases, imágenes y sucesos que su mente revivía constantemente. Debía darle una respuesta o varias, en todo caso empezar por lo más sencillo sería mejor.

— Lo siento, no puedo solo quedarme escondido. He entrenado duro y me he vuelto más fuerte, para poder salvar a Sasuke, para detener el constante odio y dolor que agobian a todos, yo… yo cargare con todo, lo soportare y acabaré con esta guerra de una buena vez. —

Al escuchar eso un nudo se formo en su corazón, era demasiado y ella no dudaba de su capacidad ni de su determinación, pero el peso era mucho para ser llevado por una sola persona.

Notó como ella bajaba la mirada y llevaba su mano a la altura de su corazón, se preguntaba qué pensaría justo ahora, ¿qué estaba loco? ¿Que era un iluso?

− Puede sonar loco pero yo realmente... —

− Entiendo − lo interrumpió, tomo fuerzas y lo vio a los ojos − Nnno es fácil pero entiendo, es importante para ti y es tu naturaleza, siempre has sido así, pero no debes olvidar nunca que no estás solo, ahora eres el héroe de la aldea, muchas personas te aprecian y se preocupan por ti, y no solo en konoha, no debes cargar con todo tu solo, siempre habrán personas dispuestas a luchar, no solo por ti, si no junto a ti. Además si hay alguien que puede acabar con esto no dudo que seas tú, después de todo ese es tu camino ninja ¿cierto? Y tú no retiras tu palabra. —

No podía definir si se sentía deslumbrado por esas palabras o por la dulce sonrisa que le regalo al terminar de decir aquello, pero lo cierto es que surgió en él un fuerte deseo de darle un abrazo y demostrarle lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para él.

Después del calor del momento y ver que Naruto no reaccionaba, el color rojo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

− ¿Aahora que harás? — Su titubeo había vuelto

El nuevo cuestionamiento logro hacerlo reaccionar.

— Bien, primero debo alcanzar a Bee, el otro jinchuriki— Entro en modo chackra Kyuubi de nuevo para localizarlo — Lo tengo, podré alcanzarlo siguiendo la misma ruta en la cual dejaste a neji y los otros ¿te sientes bien para caminar o quieres que te lleve? —

Si antes su rostro estaba sonrojado ahora debía estar similar a un tomate.

− ¿Eh?, nnnoo es necesario puedo caminar. — La sola idea de que Naruto la cargara hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

− ¿Segura? −

− Siii, en realidad está cerca si lo piensas. –

− De acuerdo, entonces vamos − Y volvió a su estado original.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por leer y sus comentarios, los aprecio muchisimo. Ya solo queda el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero me acompañes hasta el final.<p>

Tenshirbk: Claro que leo los reviews me emociona mucho leer sus opiniones, y gracias a ti por leer.

Saludos a todos.


	4. Una Nueva Promesa

**Último Capítulo**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y tecnicas son de Kishimoto.

Contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 <strong>− **Una nueva promesa **−

Habían dado algunos pasos, caminaban en silencio, Naruto no podía dejarla ir sola, aunque no fuera el mejor momento para tomar un descanso. La miro de reojo y vio su rostro pensativo, ¿por qué sería? "te amo" se detuvo en seco, como podía ser tan insensible después de todo lo sucedido, él necesitaba darle una respuesta pero ¿Qué diría? era obvio que ella era importante para él, cuando la supo en peligro de nuevo sintió un vacio tan espantoso y cuando le sonrió al darle animo, sintió extraño su estomago y justo ahora su mente no podía hilar una frase coherente que decir y todo porque la tenía cerca.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, demasiado preocupada por lo que venía, y los peligros y dificultades que pasaría Naruto kun a partir de ahora, y triste al pensar que lo único que le podía dar era apoyo a la distancia, como siempre, pero confiaba en él y su fuerza, y también en ese don que él parecía ignorar, que lo hacía capaz de obrar grandes cambios en las personas que lo rodeaban. Justo ella fue capaz de enfrentar su destino y luchar por cambiarlo, y hacer algo tan loco como desafiar sola a un sujeto que destruyo toda la aldea, como un rayo sus acciones pasaron fugaces por su mente y en ese momento notó que Naruto kun se había detenido algunos pasos atrás, pero al mirarlo se sorprendió al notar que parecía estar tratando de procesar algo demasiado profundo en su mente y que en sus mejillas se había aparecido un leve sonrojo.

Ella lo estaba mirando y él seguía en estado catatónico, ahora ¿qué haría? Hinata parecía estar tratando de entender lo que pasaba por su mente, debía reaccionar pronto. Pero nunca una chica le dijo palabras como las que ella le dedico, y si lo pensaba cuando estaba por rendirse en los exámenes chunnin, ¿acaso no fue ella la que le devolvió el ánimo y la confianza en sí mismo? Así que, aunque no fue de la manera más normal, ella siempre estuvo junto a él. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reír, parece que las personas que lo amaban no toman el camino más sencillo para demostrárselo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hinata hablo.

No le costó mucho imaginar que pasaba por la mente de Naruto kun al ver sus expresiones, después de todo ella recién recordó que había hecho una confesión y como tal, esta generalmente tenía una respuesta, pero para Naruto kun, a quien nadie le había dicho algo así, eso probablemente era demasiado, además de que debía tener mil cosas más de que inquietarse en su mente.

— Hay mucho de qué preocuparse, a pesar del hermoso atardecer estamos en medio de una guerra, y tu tienes nada más y nada menos que detenerla, entonces ¿porqué no solo caminamos lado a lado? —

— ¿Lado a lado? —

"solo quería caminar a tu lado"

— Si lado a lado, disfrutando del recorrido juntos hasta que nuestros caminos deban separarse. ¿Te parece? —

"Como seria caminar lado a lado con alguien solo para dar compañía, apoyo, fuerza, el simple hecho de caminar juntos en una misma dirección"

— Si, me parece una buena idea. —

Era increíble como después de esas palabras todo se calmo, como si fueran envueltos en una burbuja privada para ellos dos, ella le transmitía tranquilidad y una paz peculiar que no había sentido nunca, como si a pesar de lo que acontecía a lo lejos, algo hubiera encajado perfectamente mientras caminaban, ¿sabía ella que podía crear esa clase de ambiente y sentimientos en él? Se sorprendió a si mismo deseando tomar su mano, ¿se molestaría? Pero deseaba saber como lo haría sentir eso, estiró un poco la mano y…

— Este es el lugar, ahora debo ir al norte unos 30 metros para encontrar a neji y los demás. —

— ¿Eh? tan rápido —

¿Por qué esa reacción? — Te dije que estaba cerca, ¿no? —

Cierto, ahora debían separarse, el debía alcanzar a Bee y ella volvería a la batalla, a arriesgarse de nuevo en esa guerra, y aunque él iba a detener la batalla no podía asegurar cuanto tardaría en hacerlo y ella estaría en peligro otra vez. Así que acabo soltando lo primero que le paso por su mente.

— Ten mucho cuidado, por favor, no actúes de manera imprudente, no enfrentes enemigos sola y no te alejes de tu grupo. —

No sabía si sentirse ofendida por lo de imprudente o alagada al saber que le preocupaba, pero decidió aprovechar lo que le pedía.

— Lo hare con una condición— Dijo apenada.

¿Condición? — ¿Cuál? —

Se acerco un poco a él, debía dejarlo claro, aunque se puso nerviosa al instante en que lo hizo.

— Pro… Prométeme, que tú también serás cuidadoso, que no olvidaras que no estás solo y que… que regresaras a salvo. —

A pesar de lo mucho que su cara ardía y del enorme rubor que debía mostrar, no bajo la mirada.

Se conmovió al verla tan preocupada, lucía como si se esforzara por no llorar, tan sonrojada, el realmente era lento, pero ahora la veía y la admiraba, Hinata era muy bella y no era algo físico, bueno en realidad si era muy hermosa, pero más que eso era una bella persona con valiosos sentimientos.

Sonrió — Ya que insistes, y que quiero que seas cuidadosa, te prometo Hinata Hyūga que regresare y que esta fue la primera de muchas caminatas que tendremos, ¿de acuerdo? —

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, pero eso no evitó que le regalara en respuesta la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— De… de acuerdo seré cuidadosa. —

— Entonces es un trato— Saltó a la rama de un árbol y desapareció.

Ella se volteó lentamente ¿a dónde iba? ¡oh! cierto, debía llegar pronto con los demás, su cerebro parecía no estar en su mejor momento, estaba tan feliz que se sentía culpable por sentirse de esa manera en un instante como aquel. Dio algunos pasos torpes y lo sintió, un suave, dulce, y sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, seguido de lo que fue una hora antes su último deseo, una deslumbrante y traviesa sonrisa de Naruto kun.

— No es un trato, es una promesa, y ya sabes que no retiro lo que digo, solo espérame Hinata. —

Se quedo un rato mirando el lugar por donde él se marchó de nuevo, su mano subió a su mejilla, podía sentir calor ahí — No tienes que pedirlo, siempre te estaré esperado Naruto kun —

* * *

><p>Y bueno este es el fin, agradezco muchísimo a todos lo que leyeron mis delirios y comentaron. Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí y no colocar a Naruto diciendo "yo también te amo", porque desde mi punto de vista no sería lógico que de la noche a la mañana aparezca un Naruto enamorado hasta los huesos de ella, quiero el NaruHina pero que se dé bien (Si lo sé sueño mucho, es un shonen) pero me gustaría ver a Naruto conociendo todas las cosas buenas de Hinata y enamorándose de ella de forma natural. Hinata ha evolucionado mucho como personaje y en las últimas viñetas del manga, se vio segura, decidida y eso me encanto, y a pesar de ser tímida ella siempre ha sabido apoyar a Naruto en momentos importantes como en las pruebas chunnin y contra Pain. Así que mi esperanza es que Naruto valore todo eso, vea lo genial que es y que es la única que realmente lo ha amado siempre.<p>

Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus comentarios me hacia feliz leer sus opiniones.

**Tenshirbk, ****eLisa ****, ****Minako k****, ****Alabdiel****, nico87, ****Hikari Witch****, ****I. Jane Adams****, ****Derama17****, ****peste21****, ****Alucard19983****, ****aniyasha****, ****aniota21****, ****PaoUchiuga****, ****sal8497: **Muchas muchas gracias.

Y el fic se lo dedico a mi amiga y editora XD **Napivico**


End file.
